


Reflections in the Rear View

by beejette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beejette/pseuds/beejette
Summary: This will essentially be a collection of scenes for the characters. They will follow no definitive timeline and should all be considered separate from each other unless tagged otherwise. Hope you all enjoy!





	Reflections in the Rear View

"Hey Dean? If I was a flower, which one would I be?"

Dean had been dozing in the late afternoon sun filtering through the window, and he's slow to move, lazily turning his head to look at her. 

Jo is lying on her stomach, chin resting in her palm, the sheets pulled up around her waist, doe eyes on the magazine spread out in front of her. 

He takes her in for a moment as he considers her question, gaze touching on the curve of her back, the bend of her knees, feet twisted around each other like a schoolgirl, sunshine and pig tails. It lingers on the light reflecting golden-yellow in the strands of her hair, the honeyed hue of her eyes as she finally raises them to his to hear his answer. 

A half-smile, lazy and warm in the lazy warmth of their bed, quirks his lips. and a gentle hand rises to tangle his fingers in the tousles of her hair. 

"A sunflower."

And the grin she gives him warms all the dark places inside him, brighter than the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short one to start off with, but I kinda love this one and none of the others are finished yet. Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
